As a type of lenses specially designed for people suffering from presbyopia, the auto-focusing lens employs a series of continuous and uninterrupted horizontal smooth curve chains covering long range use, middle range use and short range use. The curvature along the meridian lenses consecutively increases from the upper part to the bottom of the lens, which not only resolves eyesight correction in long range, middle range and short range, but also eliminates image jitter. Auto-focusing lenses are the same as single vision lenses in appearance without any dividing line on the surface of the lens, which helps remove distasteful feeling of some users.
It is already very common for people suffering from presbyopia to wear progressive multi-focus lenses in European and American countries. However, high price over one thousand yuan deters many Chinese consumers. It is the responsibilities of China's lens-processing enterprises to serve Chinese people suffering from presbyopia by providing a type of economical and practical auto-focusing lens. Presently, the majority of aged people in China suffer from presbyopia only, and myopia sufferers take a very small proportion. It is too expensive for them to buy progressive multi-focus lenses, and troublesome for them to frequently take off and wear ordinary presbyopic glasses. Hence, auto-focusing lenses offer a best option for these Chinese people suffering from presbyopia. The auto-focusing lens involved in the invention is subject to optimized design, which lowers the cost of production to a maximum extent, enables the manufacturing price of lenses to drop significantly and satisfies the visual demand of people suffering from presbyopia in the mean time.